


One For the Money

by Storm_Rain



Series: Counting [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost Public Sex, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come play, Dirty Talk, Groping, Jared being a little shit, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha can’t pay attention while they’re discussing the latest season; that’s due to Jared feeling him up under the table. Finally, he can’t take it anymore…</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For the Money

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 6. As in, that’s when I started this fic. So it’s in the mindset of a few years ago. Also! The title is set up for a sequel, called Two For the Show, which I will be posting...in a month at latest. I swear! I’ve been much better about fanfiction deadlines lately. Also, no beta, so if there are mistakes please let me know.

They were discussing Season 6, what was going to happen with Sam and his soul. It had been established that Castiel was the one who had pulled Sam out of the Cage, and that he had accidentally done so without bringing his soul back with him. Now the question was whether or not to restore the youngest Winchester’s soul right away, and another issue: if Castiel had raised Sam from perdition, where was his handprint, like Dean's on his shoulder?  
  
  
Misha had been paying rapt attention (the discussion was about his character too, after all), until Jared. Just...Jared. Sure, once in a while the younger man would initiate a game of footsie for fun (and win, the long-legged giraffe), or playfully grope him under the table, but today he was being particularly bold.  
  
  
Jared reached a little further under the table and cupped his hand lightly over Misha's balls. The older man stiffened (in more ways than one), and darted his eyes over to the moose, who widened his eyes innocently. Misha glared at him and closed his legs sharply, trapping Jared's hand there. The younger actor grunted softly in surprise, and tried to free his hand, to no avail. He glared at Misha, then gave him a little wicked smile that made Misha's stomach drop, and tightened his grip.  
  
  
"Nngh!"  
  
  
Everyone looked at Misha, who had jerked in his seat, and was slowly turning a dark red color. This increased when he noticed the eyes on him, and he coughed.  
  
  
"Um, I need to talk to Jared alone. About that last scene we just mentioned. Jared...?"  
  
  
"Sure, Mish," said Jared casually, as if he hadn't just been groping his costar under the table, and got up and walked after him. They hurried into a run after they rounded the trailers, and were on each other in seconds.  
  
  
They clashed together in an almost brutal fashion, teeth knocking together and lips not aligning; they were more trying to eat each other than anything else. They slammed into the side of Jared's trailer, Jared pinning Misha against it and nearly knocking the wind out of him. The older man would have bruises on his back tomorrow. He'd have bruises other places, too, if Jared had anything to say about it, and he decided to start on Misha's neck, clamping his teeth down and eliciting a shout from the older man, then sucking on it deeply, turning it a dark purple color.  
  
  
"Dammit, Jared, how am I going to explain that tomorrow?" Misha hissed, then moaned as Jared licked over it and began to trail licks and lighter bites down his neck to find more hot spots.  
  
  
"You'll figure it out," said Jared reasonably, and added before returning to his hickey making, "You'll have to figure out how to explain why you can't walk tomorrow, either." Misha outright groaned at that comment, and his knees buckled a little. Jared reached a hand down to steady him, palming the front of his jeans and the bulge there. He nimbly grasped the zipper and slid it down, thrusting his hand inside his boxers to grasp the older man in hand. Misha let out an, "agh!" in surprise at the action, and threw both arms back against the wall to steady himself.  
  
  
"Jared!"  
  
  
"Yeeees, Misha?" the smug Texan purred, and laughed when Misha tried to swipe at him and failed.  
  
  
"Stop fucking teasing and touch me," he demanded. He moaned in surprise when Jared actually obeyed and curled his hand tighter to create a tunnel for him to thrust into. The moose wasn’t normally this cooperative—then again, he wasn’t complaining.  
  
  
Jared was nice this time, letting him thrust into his hand for quite some time before pulling away—“I don’t want you coming just yet, Mish,” –and tugging him forwards. “I figured you wouldn’t want to do this in public...yet.” He gestured to his trailer just across the way. Misha whined in protest, but had to agree that it was for the best that they didn’t have this romp in public. The crew (aka Jensen) would kill them.  
  
  
The older actor was nearly dragged inside by an enthusiastic moose, and they divested themselves of their clothes as soon as they were inside, moaning as they explored each other without the barrier of clothing in their way. Misha’s hands were all over Jared’s fabulous muscles, and Jared’s fingers were exploring the lovely jut of Misha’s hip bones, rubbing and stroking. There were definitely parts of the other that they really liked.  
  
  
But those weren’t even the really good parts, they had to admit, and when their hard cocks brushed against each other they realized what those were.  
  
  
"Fuck, I always knew you'd be proportional," Misha groaned and reached down to take him in hand and began to stroke. Jared moaned and spread his legs wider to accommodate him. Misha added a little twist on the upstroke and rubbed his thumb over the slit. Jared hissed and bucked underneath him. But like Jared had done earlier, he pulled away eventually, making the younger actor pout.  
  
  
“Don’t be a baby, you’re going to get to come inside of me soon enough,” Misha chided him, and the way he perked up beneath him at that prospect was a feat in itself. He was going to regret that later, but for now it didn’t matter. He wanted Jared inside of him now now now. He pulled his hand away from his cock, ignoring his plaintive whine. He gathered some lube in his hands and warmed it up, slicking up his fingers substantially before reaching behind himself to begin stretching himself open.  
  
  
"Let me see," Jared growled, and groaned when Misha arched his back and let him see his fingers disappearing into his ass, stretching him wide open for Jared's monster of a dick. He knew he was going to have to go up to four fingers just for this, something he rarely had to do; he usually stretched easily, but Jared was a special case, in more ways than one.  
  
  
He was up to two fingers now, scissoring himself open and crooking the digits to brush teasingly against his prostate every now and then, making inner muscles clamp down. That made Jared whimper more than Misha himself, and he did it again, enjoying the look on the other’s face as he added three, then four fingers inside of himself.  
  
  
He was finally open enough to pull the fingers out, however reluctantly, and noted that Jared had already lubed his cock, and was fisting it to the rhythm he’d been fingering himself open. He snorted and crawled over to the giant of a man, slinking sinuously and mentally patting himself on the back for the yoga he did that allowed himself to spread himself down over Jared.  
  
  
Misha carefully lowered himself onto Jared's massive dick, wincing slightly as each inch slowly and rather painfully disappeared into his ass, and panted hard when he finally came to a stop, sitting astride Jared with his balls snug against his ass.  
  
  
"Fuck, Misha, look at that all of that dick inside of you," Jared marveled, and laughed when the statement caused him to clench tight on his cock. He continued, "You took that dick so damn well, baby."  
  
  
"Shut up, Padalecki," Misha hissed, and began to raise and lower himself on his cock. Jared grasped his hips to steady him, and rubbed his thumbs into the grooves of his hips. Misha practically purred, and swiveled his hips in a slow, seductive circle. Jared growled and dig his fingers in harder, sure to leave more bruises to explain away tomorrow.  
  
  
"You feel full, Collins? Full of my dick?" Jared couldn't help it and began dirty talking again, and was rewarded when Misha responded, whining and clenching hard on his cock again.  
  
  
"Nngh, yes, Jared, I'm fucking full of your cock, alright? Now fuck me!" he growled, and let out an, "Ah!" as Jared thrust up and did exactly that. He was exceptionally good at topping from the bottom, and showed off his prowess; thighs tensing and clenching with each thrust upwards into his body. The man on top of him yelped and barely managed to hang on as he was pounded into. He had asked for it, but hadn’t expected to receive it quite so vigorously. He had to have more faith in Jared, he mused lustily.  
  
  
Misha finally recovered himself and began to ride him and he was being pushed into. They made a rhythm out of it, thrusting down and pushing up, each trying to outdo the other. Sweat began to drip, the air grew hotter, and the smell of sex permeated the room.  
  
  
While he had to admit that Jared wasn’t as animalistic as Sam was onscreen when he was doing a sex scene, the younger actor was still virile and gave it to him as good as he took it, thrusting up in the most creative ways to hit all of Misha’s sensitive spots. His possessive grip on his hips didn’t hurt either, and he seemed to be fascinated with his hip bones, stroking his thumbs into the hollows they made in his skin.  
  
  
Jared was tempted to switch positions and pound into him, take all of the control, but the sight of Misha’s abs arching and clenching with each thrust he made downwards, the tensing of his thighs, and determined biting of his lip was too enticing to make him stop. They weren’t going to last long at this rate.  
  
  
Misha’s balls were full and swollen from days without shooting off, and he wasn’t going to have much stamina left soon in this. His muscles were starting to scream at him to stop, and the way his cock was slapping wetly against his stomach was becoming too much for him to bear. Jared was equally as done, balls drawing up and desire ramped up to its highest. He groaned as he realized something.  
  
  
"Dammit, Misha, we didn't use a condom," Jared panted, and looked up at him, "were you serious earlier, do you want me to pull out, or come in you—"  
  
  
"Yes, Jared, come inside me," Misha moaned. Unable to refuse an offer like that, Jared growled and did just that, shooting long and hard, thick ropes of cum that filled him to overflowing, slicking his cock and making a squelching sound as he rode out his orgasm. Misha whined and clenched down hard as he quickly followed, his dick pulsing out his seed to land on Jared's neck. Jared let out one last groan and an, "Oof!" when Misha slumped forward on top of him, face buried in his neck.  
  
  
"You broke me," the older man muttered into his hair, and Jared snorted and gently turned on his side, slipping out of Misha with a slick, wet noise, and a mewl from the older actor at the loss. Jared had to see what he done to Misha's ass, how much he wrecked that hole.  
  
  
"Let me see," he groaned, and repeated the noise when Misha automatically spread his legs wide. He parted his cheeks and licked his lips. Misha's hole was gaping wide, clenching in a valiant attempt to close, but not succeeding, and small globs of cum were escaping with each clench, sliding down his skin and dripping down his balls. The older man whined when Jared lightly pressed his thumb in and circled it curiously. He withdrew it and it came out slick and covered with come.  
  
  
"Damn, Misha, you're so filled up with my cum," he breathed.  
  
  
"Sore," Misha mumbled, but made no attempt to move away. In fact, he actually pushed back a little onto Jared's questing fingers, and hummed as he thrust inside at a slow rhythm, kindly ignoring his prostate for fear of oversensitivity. Finally, the fingers withdrew, making him sigh, and he curled up to the broad chest in back of him. The moose was surprisingly comfortable, for all of his muscle.  
  
  
“’Night, Mish.”  
  
  
“Mmmmph.”  
  
  
Soft laughter, then the light clicked off.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
